Language: Dutch
Version history * 20070529 - First try/Eerste poging (Frank Maas); build ??? * 20070616 - Updated to current build/Aangevuld tot huidige build (Frank Maas); build #116 * 20071019 - Updated to current build (Peter Janssen) Build #148 * 20071127 - Updated to add SDM (Peter Janssen) Build #148 + SDM version f * 20080715 - Added strings from Allbest 51, revision 437 (not yet translated). Some minor corrections * 20080719 - Finished translation, will check everything in the following days * 20080810 - Updated to Juciphox #473 * 20080812 - Updated to #479 * 20081023 - Checked and updated with English #531 * 20081119 - Updated to #580/582 * 20081127 - Updated to #593/594 * 20081130 - Updated to #603/607 * 20081207 - Updated to #623/624, fixed a few long lines * 20081211 - Updated to #629 * 20081220 - Updated to #648 #649 * 20090119 - Changed shakel to schakel in line 350. Removed space in line 228 * 20090130 - Updated to #698/701 * 20100412 - Long overdue update to #813 815 (appears to be equal to 885) * 20100915 - Updated to #928/940 * 20110202 - Updated to #1045/1054 * 20120409 - Updated to #1338 * // CHDK language file // Formaat van de taalregel: // "" // - moet een positief getal zijn // - een tekst tussen aanhalingstekens 1 "Hoofdmenu" 2 "RAW-parameters" 3 "OSD-parameters" 4 "Histogram-parameters" 5 "Zebra-parameters" 6 "Script-parameters" 7 "Beeld-parameters" 8 "Overige parameters" 9 "Debug-parameters" 10 "Fabrieksinstellingen" 11 "Instellingen opslaan" 12 "Terug" 13 "RAW" 14 "Sla RAW op" 16 "Enkel eerste RAW in reeks" 17 "RAW-bestand in map met JPEG" 18 "RAW-bestandsprefix" 19 "RAW-bestandsextensie" 20 "OSD" 21 "Toon OSD" 22 "Toon statusdisplay" 23 "Toon diverse waarden" 24 "Zoomwaarde" 25 "Toon DOF-calculator" 26 "Toon klok" 27 "OSD-layouteditor" 28 "Batterij" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Toon histogram" 31 "Histogram-layout" 32 "Histogram-mode" 33 "Toon histogr. over/onder EXP" 34 "Negeer grenspieken" 35 "Schaal automatisch" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Teken Zebra" 38 "Zebra-mode" 39 "Onderbelichtingsdrempel" 40 "Overbelichtingsdrempel" 41 "Herstel normaal scherm" 42 "Herstel OSD" 43 "Overschrijf zebra met..." 44 "Script" 45 "Laad script..." 46 "Scriptvertraging (.1s)" 47 "Huidig script" 48 "Scriptinstellingen" 49 "Beeldinstellingen" 50 "Taal..." 51 "OSD-codepagina" 52 "Menu RBF lettertype..." 53 "Kleuren" 54 "OSD-tekst" 55 "OSD-achtergrond" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram-achtergrond" 58 "Histogram-rand" 59 "Histogram-EXP-merkers" 60 "Zebra Onderbelichting" 61 "Zebra Overbelichting" 62 "Batterijpictogram" 63 "Menutekst" 64 "Menuachtergrond" 65 "Kladblok-lettertype" 66 "Kladblok-achtergrond" 67 "Overige" 68 "Bestandsbeheer" 69 "Kalender" 70 "Kladblok" 71 "Spelletjes" 72 "Zaklamp" 73 "Toon splashscherm bij opstarten" 74 "Gebruik zoomknoppen voor focus" 75 "-modeknop" 76 "Teken palet" 77 "Toon versieinfo" 78 "Toon geheugenstatus" 79 "Debug" 80 "Toon debugdata" 81 "PropCase-pagina" 82 "Toon diverse waarden" 83 "Geheugenbeheer" 84 "Alt +/- debug-actie" 85 "Maak geheugenkaart opstartbaar" 86 "Batterij" 87 "MAX Voltage (mV)" 88 "MIN Voltage (mV)" 89 "Stapgrootte (AAN=25, UIT=1mV)" 90 "Toon percentage" 91 "Toon voltage" 92 "Toon pictogram" 93 "Kladblok" 94 "Open bestand..." 95 "Laatst geopend" 96 "Kies RBF-lettertype" 97 "Codepagina" 98 "Splits tussen woorden" 99 "Autoscroll activeren" 100 " Scrollvertraging (sec)" 101 "Spelletjes" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Basisinstellingen ***" 105 "Wil je ECHT herstellen?" 106 "*** Versie-info ***" 107 "CHDK-ver: %s, #%s\nDatum: %s\nTijd: %s\nCamera: %s\nFW-vers: %s\nCompiler: %s" 108 "*** Geheugen-info ***" 109 "Vrij geheugen: %d bytes\nCHDK-grootte: %d bytes\ngeladen op: 0x%X" 110 "*** Informatie ***" 111 "Schakel je camera naar\nPLAY-mode\nen probeer opnieuw. :)" // file browser titels 112 "Bestandsbeheer" 113 "Kies scriptbestand" 114 "Kies tekstbestand" 115 "Kies RBF-lettertypebestand" 116 "Kies taalbestand" // voor de kalender 117 "januari" 118 "februari" 119 "maart" 120 "april" 121 "mei" 122 "juni" 123 "juli" 124 "augustus" 125 "september" 126 "oktober" 127 "november" 128 "december" 129 "Ma" 130 "Di" 131 "Wo" 132 "Do" 133 "Vr" 134 "Za" 135 "Zo" 136 "Vandaag:" // Berichtenbus-knoppen 137 "Oke" 138 "Ja" 139 "Nee" 140 "Annuleer" // OSD-layoutbewerker 141 "Histogram" 142 "DOF-calc" 143 "Statusdisplay" 144 "Diverse wrd" 145 "Batt-picto" 146 "Batt-tekst" 147 "Klok" // palet 148 "Druk SET om een kleur te tekenen" 149 " Druk MENU om te verlaten " 150 "Kleur" 151 "Gebruik %s om de kleur te kiezen" // reversi 152 "*** Spelresultaat ***" 153 "Je hebt gewonnen! :)" 154 "Je hebt verloren! :(" 155 "Remise! :/" 156 "*** Verkeerde zet ***" 157 "Hier mag je niet!" 158 "Deze cel is niet vrij!" 159 "Je bent aan zet" 160 "Computer denkt" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Wit Zwart " 163 "*** Over ***" // sokoban 164 " Niveau" 165 " Zetten" 166 "*** Einde ***" 167 "Ja!\n Je hebt het gehaald! " // console 168 "*** START ***" 169 "*** ONDERBROKEN ***" 170 "*** EINDE ***" // file browser 171 "*** Wis map ***" 172 "Wil je ECHT alle bestanden\nwissen uit de\ngekozen map?" 173 "*** Wis bestand ***" 174 "Wil je ECHT het geselecteerde\nbestand wissen?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Berekenen..." 177 "Camera-benchmark Druk set om te starten" 178 "Scherm" 179 "Schrijf :" 180 "Lees :" 181 "Geheugen" 182 "Flashkaart" 183 "Schrijf (RAW):" 184 "Schrijf (Mem):" 185 "Schrijf (64k):" 186 "Lees (64k):" 187 "LCD deactiveren uit" // file browser 188 "Knippen" 189 "Kopieer" 190 "Plakken" 191 "Wissen" 192 "Selectie omkeren" 193 "*** Knip bestanden ***" 194 "Wil je ECHT de\n%d gekozen bestand(en)\nwissen van %s/?" 195 "*** Kopieer bestanden ***" 196 "Wil je ECHT de\n%d gekozen bestand(en)\nkopieren van %s/?" 197 "*** Wis bestanden ***" 198 "Wil je ECHT de\n%d gekozen bestand(en)\nwissen?" 199 "Even geduld..." // raster 200 "Toon raster" 201 "Laad raster uit bestand..." 202 "Rasterlijnen" 203 "Rasterinstellingen" 204 "Kies rasterbestand" 205 "Huidig raster" 206 "Ruisonderdrukking" 207 "Overschrijf rasterkleuren" 208 "Lijnkleur" 209 "Opvulkleur" 210 "DOF-Calculator" 211 "DOF-Calculator" 212 "Onderw.afst. als dichtb.lim." 213 "Gebr. EXIF-ond.afst. (PC65)" 214 "Toon ond.afst. in Diversen" 215 "Toon dichtbijlimiet in Div." 216 "Toon verre limiet in Div." 217 "Toon hyperfocale afst. in Div." 218 "Toon DOF in Diversen" 219 "Diverse Waarden" 220 "Diverse Waarden" 221 "Toon in bekijkmode" 222 "Toon zoom" 223 "Toon 'echt' diafragma" 224 "Toon 'echte' ISO" 225 "Toom 'markt' ISO" 226 "Toon ISO alleen in AutoISO" 227 "Toon Kies belichting Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Toon gemeten Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Toon Kies Bv (helderheid)" 230 "Toon gemeten Bv" 231 "Toon overbel. (Geen flits!)" 232 "Toon luminantie" 233 "Video-instellingen" 234 "Video-instellingen" 235 "Videomode" 236 "Video-bitrate" 237 "Videokwaliteit" 238 "Extra Foto-instellingen" 239 "Extra Foto-instellingen" 240 "Overschr. sluitersnelh." 241 " Waardefactor" 242 "Overscrijf Diafragmawaarde" 243 "Overschrijf ISO-waarde" 244 " Waardefactor" 245 "Overschrijf onderw.afstand" 246 " Waardefactor (mm)" 247 "Bracketing in Continu-mode" 248 "Bracketing in Continu-mode" 249 "TV-bracketing-waarde" 250 "AV-bracketing-waarde" 251 "ISO-bracketing-waarde" 252 " Waardefactor" 253 "Onderw.afst. bracketwrd (MF)" 254 " Waardefactor (mm)" 255 "Bracketing-type" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Afstandsbediening aan" 258 "Belichting (Geen flits)" 259 "Belichting (Geen flits)" 260 "Herbereken belichting" 261 "TV-belichting herbereken volgorde" 262 "AV-belichting herbereken volgorde" 263 "ISO-belichting herbereken volgorde" 264 "Leeg overschrijfwrd bij starten" 265 "Toon Canon overbelichtingwrd" 266 "RAW ontwikkelen" 267 "Schakel camera naar\nopname-mode en neem\neen foto." 268 "Kies RAW-bestand" 269 "RAW-som" 270 "RAW-gemiddelde" 271 "Niet genoeg ruimte:\n%dM vereist, %dM beschikbaar." 272 "Toon OSD in Bekijk-mode" 273 "Taaklijst start" 274 "Afstand onderwerp tot lens" 275 "Leeg bracket-wrd bij starten" 276 "Maak kaart met twee partities" 277 "Wissel partities" 278 "Dit VERNIETIGT ALLE INFORMATIE\nop kaart. Doorgaan?" 279 "Deze kaart heeft maar een partitie." 280 "Fout" 281 "Waarschuwing" 282 "Informatie" 283 "RGB-zebra (alleen overbel.)" 284 "ND-filterstatus" 285 "Toon Histo-Ev-raster" 286 "OSD-waarschuwing" 287 "OSD-waarsch.achtergrond" 288 "Ruimte-over-pictogramkleur" 289 "Toon ruimte-over-pictogram" 290 "Ruimte over" 291 "Toon ruimte in procent" 292 "Toon ruimte in MB" 293 "Ruimtetekst" 294 " Toon RAW-foto's over" 295 "RAW over" 296 "Toon RAW-status" 297 "Toon waarden in video" 298 " Sluitersnelh. enum-type" 299 "Gebr.menu inschakelen" 300 "Gebruikersmenu" 301 " " 302 " Adapter Lensschaal, 100=1x" 303 "Toon ruimtebalk" 304 " Grootte op scherm" 305 " Breedte/Hoogte" 306 " Procent-grens" 307 " MB-grens" 308 "Waarschuwingseenheid" 309 " Waarschuwingsgrens" 310 "Schakel optische zoom in" 311 "Klok" 312 "Klok-instellingen" 313 "Klok-soort" 314 "Ruimte-over achtergrondkleur" 315 "12u klokindicator" 316 "Toon bij sluiter indrukken" 317 "Raw-bekijkinstellingen" 318 "Raw" 319 "Ruimte-bekijkinstellingen" 320 "Ruimte" 321 "Aangepaste Auto ISO" 322 "Aangepaste Auto ISO" 323 "Aangepaste Auto ISO aan" 324 "Minimum sluitersnelh." 325 "Gebr.factor (1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS-factor (Tv*factor)" 327 "Max ISO HOOG (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Menutitel tekstkleur" 331 "Menutitel achtergr.kleur" 332 "Cursor tekstkleur" 333 "Cursor achtergr.kleur" 334 "Centreer menu" 335 "Geluid uit bij zoomen" 336 "Slechte pixels wissen" 337 "Uit" 338 "Gemid." 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Overschrijf" 341 "Overschrijf achtergr." 342 "Overschrijvingen uit" 343 " Incl. AutoIso & Bracketing?" 344 " Verberg bij ?" 345 "Uitschakelen @ Video-opname?" 346 "Toon resterende videotijd?" 347 " Vernieuwing (~sec)" 348 "Resterende videotijd" 349 "Wis videoinst. bij opstarten?" 350 "Schakel snelle Ev-wissel in?" 351 " Stapgrootte (1 EV)?" 352 "EV-correctie" 353 "Wil je ECHT ALLE RAW-bestanden\nzonder bijbehorende JPG\nin DCIM-map wissen?" 354 "Wil je ECHT ALLE RAW-bestanden\nzonder bijbehorende JPG\nin geselecteerde map wissen?" 355 "Wil je ECHT ALLE RAW-bestanden\nzonder bijbehorende JPG\n wissen? (Zonder gemarkeerde)" 356 "Verwerk RAW is niet\nvan toepassing op dit item" 357 "*** Verwerk RAW-bestanden ***" 358 "Verwerk RAW" 359 "Gebr.menu als hoofdmenu" 360 "Symboollettertype" 361 "Kies symboolbestand" 362 "Schakel symbolen in" 363 "Symbooltekstkleur" 364 "Symboolachtergrondkleur" 365 "Aangep. curves" 366 "Aangep. curves" 367 "Laad curveprofiel..." 368 "Schakel curve in" 369 "Kies curvebestand" 370 "Randbedekking" 371 "Randbedekking" 372 "Schakel randbedekking in" 373 "Randbedekking limiet" 374 "Randbedekking kleur" 375 "Afst.bed. parameters" 376 "Afst.bed. parameters" 377 "Schakel afst.bed. in" 378 "Schakel synch in" 379 "Schakel synchwachttijd in" 380 "Synchwachttijd 0,1ms" 381 "Synchwachttijd 0,1s" 382 "AF-toets" 383 "Laad standaard parameters" 384 "Parameters ingesteld" 385 "Schakel Raw uit @ Sport" 386 "Schakel Raw uit @ Burst" 387 "Schakel Raw uit @ EV-bracketing" 388 "Schakel Raw uit @ Timer" 389 "Uitzonderingen" 390 "RAW-Uitzonderingenmenu" 391 "Waarschuw bij uitzondering?" 392 "Selecteer 1e item in menu" 393 "Timeout (0,1s)" 394 "Synch.bare a.b." 395 "Snelle videobeheersing?" 396 "Temperatuur" 397 "Toon temperatuur?" 398 "Vid.kwal.beheersing?" 399 "Schakel a.b.-zoom in" 400 "Zoom-timeout 0,1s" 401 "Opstartgeluid" 402 "Raw-aftrek prefix" 403 "Raw-aftrek extensie" 404 "Trek input donkerwaarde af" 405 "Trek output donkerwaarde af" 406 "van" 407 "...%d bestanden" 408 "Trek af" 409 "Trek af van gemarkeerde" 410 "Sla inst. op" 411 "Video Ev-display" 412 " Zoom Overschrijfwaarde" 413 "Zoom Overschrijving" 414 " Leeg bij opstarten" 415 "Voeg raw-suffix toe" 416 " in Fahrenheit" 417 "Laad randbedekking" 418 "Sla randbedekking op" 419 "Aan in afspelen" 420 "Vrij intern geheugen" 421 "Laden+Instellen Zoom" 422 "Panoramamode" 423 "Achter gordijn flitssynch" 424 "DNG-formaat" 425 "RAW-buffer gecached" 426 "Kan CHDK/badpixel.bin niet laden\nGebruik eerst 'Maak badpixel.bin'" 427 "Toon raw-opslatijd" 428 "4-op-een-rij" 429 "Tegenstander:" 430 "Mens" 431 "Speler 1 won het spel" 432 "Speler 2 won het spel" 433 "I versloeg je" 434 "Het werd gelijkspel" 435 "Raw uit @ RandBedekking" 436 "Raw uit @ Auto Mode" 437 " ALLEEN in video" 438 " Flitskracht" 439 "'DNG'-extensie" 440 "DNG zichtbaar via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "beschikbare kleuren" 443 "on de goede plek" 444 "kleur in antwoord" 445 "CORRECT :-)" 446 "GAME OVER" 447 "<--> kies kolom" 448 "OPNEER kies kleur" 449 "SET volg. rij" 450 "GEEN DUB. KLEUR" 451 "Herstel bestanden" 452 "Herstart camera..." 453 "Forceer handm. flits" 454 "Overschr. kwaliteit" 455 "Herstart Lua bij fout" 456 "Filter edges" 457 "Altijd tonen" 458 " Pano.overlap. (%)" 459 "Maak badpixel.bin" 460 "Je moet in REC-modus zijn\nvoor deze bewerking." 461 "%s uitgeschakeld" 462 "Touchscreen overschrijven" 463 "Video-AE-instellingen" 464 "-sneltoetsen" Dutch